


Daypoxia

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Sickness, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: The ever trouble-prone Hiccup Haddock has managed to get himself sick, and Astrid comes to the rescue.





	Daypoxia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute fluff piece I wrote a few months ago. While this isn't explicitly Hiccstrid, there is some serious hinting. They're my fave OTP so I just had to:)

Astrid, sweaty from some heavy-duty target practice, hung up the shield she was using. Stormfly squawked happily at her as she nuzzled against Astrid’s blonde hair.

“Thank you girl, you did amazing too.” Astrid responded, reaching up to pet the Nadder’s head. She made to climb on Stormfly’s back to do a quick sweep of Berk before she headed for a bath , but a very agitated night fury bounded up to them.

“Hi Toothless,” Astrid said, reaching out to pet his head. Stormfly squawked at him and went to playfully wrestle, but Toothless stepped aside and grunted at Astrid.

“What is it boy,” she asked, noticing for the first time that he seemed worried. “Is it Hiccup?” Toothless roared an acknowledgement and scampered off. Astrid swung onto Stormfly and they flew after Toothless.

Astrid didn’t know what to expect when they landed in front of Hiccup’s house. How much trouble could Hiccup be in at his own house? But then again, this was Hiccup she was talking about. She dismounted and gestured for Stormfly to wait for her outside. She knocked Tentatively on the door, but toothless bashed it open with his tail. Astrid followed him into the dim house. She began to hear very faint noises coming from Hiccup’s room. Her heart sped up. She reached for her ax that was belted to her thy for comfort and let Toothless lead the way. He once again smashed the door open with his tail, and it fell off its hinges and into Hiccup’s room.

“Bud, you can’t keep bashing in doors,” a hoarse voice came. Astrid gasped as she peeked in. Hiccup’s bed was piled high with wool blankets, and all she could see was his pale face with blood-red cheeks.

“Oh my Gods, Hiccup,” Astrid said, stepping into his view.

“Astrid, what are you doing here?” he asked meekly, glaring at a guilty-looking Toothless.

“Toothless came and got me. He was worried. What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh it’s nothing really. Just a bit under the weather.” Astrid walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” she said sternly “Does Stoick know about this?”

“No. There’s no reason to bother him. I’ll be fine, Astrid. I just need some rest,” he said. He turned away from her to cough.

“No way am I leaving you,” Astrid said. Hiccup tried to protest, but she glared at him until he subsided. She left out of his room and quickly returned with a chair and a bucket.

“Toothless, can you go and fill this with water?” Toothless licked Astrid’s hand, took the bucket, and bounded out. Astrid positioned the chair next to the head of Hiccup’s bed and reached for her ax.

“Um Astrid?” he asked “What are you going to do with that?”

“I should skin you alive for not telling anybody you were this sick,” she grumbled. Instead, she cut a spare bid of cloth that she had found near the bucket.

“I didn’t think it would get this bad,” Hiccup protested. His eyes were glassy and his breathing was labored. Astrid reached out again and felt his forehead.

“Oh, Hiccup,” she sighed, rubbing her fingers gently across his burning skin. He closed his eyes at her touch. The quiet moment was broken by Toothless bounding in, sloshing water everywhere.

“Set it right there,” Astrid directed the dragon to set the bucket at her feet. He did so, and promptly settled himself by the foot of Hiccups bed.

Astrid dipped the spare cloth in the cool water. She wrung it out, folded it, and placed it across Hiccup’s forehead. He shivered at the cold.

“I’m freezing,” he said, raising his hand to try and push the cloth away.

“No, leave it there.” Astrid grabbed his hand and held it “It’ll break your fever.” She then picked up the bucket and moved to place her arm under Hiccup’s shoulders.

“C’mon, you’re dehydrated. You need to drink. Hiccup was very unwilling to move, but Astrid was as stubborn as a hungry Gronckle in a rock pile and got him to sit up and take a few sips of the water. When she was satisfied, he collapsed back on his pillows.

“Now, rest,” she said, taking his hand once again. His eyes fluttered for a second.

“Hey, Astrid?” Hiccup whispered a few moments later. She leaned in to hear him. “Can you… Tell me something? A story? I know it’s kinda childish, but my Dad would always tell me a story when I was sick like this” he said tiredly.

“Uh, ok,” she said uncomfortably. She didn’t know what to say, but then she remembered a story that her Uncle Finn would tell her when she was small and didn’t feel good.

> “Once there was a warrior so brave. He roamed the lands and defeated all of his enemies, but he was lonely. He had people to cheer him on, but no one to care for him. They wanted him to be strong, but sometimes he wasn’t.
> 
> One day while fighting a Gorgon to protect his village, he got a claw to the back. He was hurt badly, but he managed to defeat the enemy anyway. All the crowd cheered for him and rushed off to feast in his honor. He was left on the ground bleeding, and no one was left to help him except a red-headed woman in a long, green tunic who approached him. She knelt down and talked to him, asking him questions that no one had ever asked. All the while he was talking, he didn’t notice that she was healing his wounds.
> 
> When he was done with another childhood story, she stood. She was blood stained and missing part of her tunic, but she had heeled the warrior. He was so grateful, but didn’t know how to repay her. All she wanted in return for her kindness was him to be her friend. And so they were friends, and whenever one of them was not strong, the other one was there to be the strong one for a while.

Hiccup’s eyes had fluttered shut, and his breathing was deeper. Astrid still held his hand. She shifted herself so that she’d be a bit more comfortable and was lulled to sleep by Hiccup’s breathing and Toothless’s snores. She woke briefly when a callaced hand draped a blanket over her.

“Thank you, Astrid,” the rough voice of Stoick came. She was too tired to respond and she slipped back into dream land.

When Astrid next woke, she felt sore all over. She shivered as if someone had dipped her entire body in an ice bath. Her head pounded, and her throat ached.

“DayPoxia,” she heard a voice whisper. “That’s what I had yesterday. Thank Thor it only lasts a day, but Astrid must have caught it.

Astrid pried her eyelids open to see that she was laying in Hiccup’s bed under a mountain of blankets. A cool rag lay on her forehead, and Hiccup was sitting in the chair she had slept in last night.

“I know friends are supposed to share, but I think this has gone too far,” Astrid rasped. Hiccup chuckled softly.

“Well, no one can ever say we do things halfway.”

“We ride Dragons, that’s already a given,” she retorted before turning to violently cough. Hiccup placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

“You need water,” he said. Gingerly, he helped her to sit up and placed the bucket to her lips. She collapsed back on her pillows.

“Stormfly?” she asked.

“She’s doing alright. Toothless and her are outside. I brought her in for a while to see you while you were sleeping.”

“Thank you, Hiccup,” Astrid said, her eyes closing.

“No Astrid, thank you,” he said firmly, sliding his hand into hers. As Astrid fell asleep, she heard the soft words

“Once there was a warrior so brave…”” Astrid smiled and slipped to sleep with Hiccup whispering her favorite story, and her hand pressed firmly in his.


End file.
